The Secrets and Lies
by ashbee
Summary: This is a contiuation of Friends and Turmoil. Drama and lemons maybe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Okay this is a countiuation of my story Friends in Turmoil.**

**I will do my best to update as much as possible but enough ramblings enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue:

It has been six years since we had been back to Forks, but we have been really focused on school and work. We still got to see everyone we loved even though they had to come visit us. However, I must say the sacrifice has been worth it. Edward is starting his internship soon I still cannot believe it Dr. Cullen, I love the way that sounds. I on the other hand went the journalism route and have just sent my book off to have it edited. That has been two years in the making but I am happy with it I just hope my editor is.

Alice has been ruling the world with her fashion. She has some huge clients and has finally hit it big with her own line and she is going to show her collection at Bryant Part for the first time in a few months. I am really excited for her and I am going to be sitting front row when she shows the world what she has to offer. I miss her god awful I have not seen her in two years but we talk everyday.

Jasper is a history professor, yeah-big shock there. But, he really loves it and that is all that matters. He is working in Seattle at UW for now but he could go anywhere. Let's say he sticks around for something more important. Jasper likes to keep close since Alice travels back and forth to L.A. constantly. This happy couple will be tying the knot in a little over two months and all I can say is about damn time. I can't wait either because I will get to go home if only for a few days but I miss my dad.

Emmett was now a professional football player for New York. We get to see him and Rose the most them being up the rode well not really but the closest to us. Rose got to love her she was fashion model but what most don't know is that she has been designing cars for some high profile people.

We have all decided it was time to get together soon since I had to head back to Forks since my dad decided to get married to Sue, which was great since they had been dating for three years now. Now just trying to get Edward to take off for a few days to come home with me. Sounds simple right?


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing but the story line.

As I said, getting Edward to take a few days off is like pulling fucking teeth. Do not get me wrong I completely understand his dedication and I absolutely love him for it, but lately he has been working late all the time and I never get to see him and truth be told, it is taking a huge toll on me.

Shit the phone, "Hello,"

"Hey Bella!"

"Hey Alice"

"Well don't you just sound absolutely thrilled hearing from me."

I really felt bad but I hoped it was Edward. "Sorry Ali, I was just hoping it was Edward."

"Bells, no offense but you sound awful, tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, I am not completely sure. It is just I have seen Edward only once this week and I abhor it." I said dejectedly.

"Bells is everything alright?" Alice sounded so concerned.

"Yeah, everything is great. Anyways, I will see you tomorrow when we fly in right?"

"You got that right sister dear. Oh, Bella I have to go Jazz just got home. See you tomorrow afternoon."

"Bye Ali, see you tomorrow." I hung up the phone.

Fuck, I am so lonely lately this is fucking ridiculous. However, Edward did say he would be home in time for dinner tonight.

Getting up I decided to start with dinner making Edward's favorite Chicken Parm, mashed potatoes, and raspberry sorbet. I had everything done by six and was waiting for Edward.

7:00 pm – No Edward

8:00 pm – No Edward

9:00pm – No Edward

Fuck that prick. I got up from the kitchen table and chucked everything in the garbage. I had lost my appetite and was fucking pissed off. I cut the lights off and went to bed making sure to lock the bedroom door there was no way that fucker was sleeping in here tonight.

The next thing I know my annoying alarm clock was ringing. I hate fucking alarm clocks; who ever thought those were a good idea needs to be dug up and fucking brought back to life just to be killed repeatedly.

Yeah, today is going suck, I can already tell. Rolling out of bed, I grab a quick shower before heading down stairs.

First thing I notice is no Edward on the couch. That is strange. I do not give a shit if he does not want to come home then fine. If he is not here in an hour I am leaving for Washington and if he wants to come he will show up if not I just do not know what I am going to do.

That hour was the longest of my life staring at that fucking clock and willing Edward to walk through that door. Which he never did. Therefore, giving it one last chance, I gave him a call and like I knew, it went straight to voicemail. I just couldn't leave him a message. I was slowly dying inside all because of Edward.

Grabbing my bag, I walk downstairs to an awaiting cab. Taking one last look at our apartment complex and got in shutting the door. "Take me to the airport, please"

The flight was uneventful as expected even though I wish it would have went down now that I think about it just to be able to escape Alice's questions which I knew would be unavoidable since I arrived alone.

Grabbing my bag from the overhead compartment, I made my way out looking for my pixie friend.

"BELLA!!!!" I heard. The next thing I know I am laying on the ground in the airport with Alice on top of me.

"Alice, I happy to see you too but we are giving everyone a show."

"Oops! Sorry B! So, where is Edward? He getting you guys' luggage?"

Looking down at my feet, I uttered the only thing I could to be honest she knew as much as Edward's whereabouts as myself. "Ali, I don't know where he is."

"Oh honey. I had no idea. Come on lets get in the car and then we will talk about it."

"Kay" I said softly.

We made it to her car putting my bag away and getting in. We were starting making our way to Forks. Where it all began and apparently, where it was all going to end, because I honestly could not do this anymore I was literally dying from this.

Alice stopped at Starbucks and got us some coffee before pulling into a parking lot. I knew I couldn't avoid this conversation forever.

"What happened?" Alice asked with concern in her eyes.

"I wish I fucking knew. I don't know where Edward is. He doesn't call or come home or when he does, he is always working. He knew we were supposed to come home for Charlie and Sue's wedding but I have heard nothing from him. There is absolutely no way I was not coming home. I need to be home. I need to clear my head and think and I have been so fucking lonely Ali. God, please take me home I just need to get some sleep."

"Okay Bella, we will figure this all out but I really think you do need some sleep so lets get you home."

Not much else was said the rest of the trip. When she pulled up to the one place, I didn't want to be.

"Ali, I love you and everything but why in the hell did you bring me here. I said take me home."

"Bells, don't kill me okay, Charlie told me to bring you here because there is not anywhere for you to stay at his house and since you lived here last he figured you wouldn't care to stay here, He also thought Edward would be with you so it wouldn't matter." She whispered the last part to herself but I heard her anyway.

"Oh okay, they aren't here are they?" I asked hesitantly

"No they left for England I think it could have been New York. I don't really remember."

"Don't sweat it Ali, Thanks for the ride. Lets get together soon."

"You got it B! If you need anything don't hesitate you know I will be here in a heartbeat."

"I know" I got out of the car and grabbed my bag. Looking at the house.

Fuck me if this does not fucking suck I don't know what did. I had to stay at my husband's childhood home but on the upside, his parents were gone. Do not get me wrong I adore his parents but I would not be able to handle the questions I am sure I would get showing up sans their son. Oh well here goes nothing.

Have you ever wondered how you life turns to shit so quickly but you never notice it until it is too late. That is where I am today my dad and sue got married and it was beautiful and I am genuinely happy for them.

I cannot even remember what it feels like to be the way they were on their day. I have been her three days and I still have not heard from Edward. I do know one thing I am tired of waiting for that sorry ass. I mean seriously how long does it take to figure out your wife has not been home; I guess we will just have to wait and see won't I. I hate when I get in my head like this it never leads to any good ever.

Stand by me floats through the air. Well speak of the devil. I pick up on the third ring. Making sure my nerves are calm so I don't start screaming at him.

"Hello." Speaking utterly calm.

"Where the fuck are you Bella!"

"Edward first quit yelling at me and second it doesn't matter where I am."

"Bella where are you I miss you and I haven't seen you in awhile." He was pleading

"Are you fucking kidding me Edward? How long did it take you to notice I was not home huh? I think I should be the one asking you where the fuck you have been. I haven't seen you in over a fucking week so please enlighten me."

"Bella, where are you?"

Blowing out a breath, "I am home Edward." I said softly because I knew this is where I was going to stay I was not going back. I couldn't do it anymore.

"No you are not!" Edward yelled at me.

"Yes Edward I am home. Just think about it and you will know where I am but Edward I am not coming back to the apartment. I am sorry I can't do this right now."

"Bella, I lo…" I cut him off before he said what I knew he would and I could not hear that as my heart is breaking all I want is for him to be with me. After all the shit we have been through all I wanted was to just to have Edward hold me. I am so pathetic fuck Bella woman up. You are strong and you can do this. You don't need a man. No matter how much you want him. Fuck Bella you knew this day would come one day. He is Edward fucking Cullen sex on legs and you are Bella Swan Cullen mild and meek. Fuck I can't do this to myself I need a drink.

That is where I ended up in the kitchen taking shot after shot of patron. God, who knew I would end up back here taking shots by myself just to turn my fucking brain off before I cause myself some serious psychological issues. I have done so many shots I am completely numb so I do the only thing I can. I drag my drunken ass upstairs to Edwards's old room, sit in the old office chair, and look at everything. How I even got here.

Turning around opening the desk, I pulled out the white envelope pulling the papers out, turning to the last page I signed my name Isabella M. Cullen. Stuck the papers back in the envelope pulling a sheet of paper out and begin to write. I knew this was the final nail in the coffin but I was at my wits end. I finished and dragged my ass down stairs and put the envelope in the mailbox and went back upstairs to the guest room I have been staying in because I could not bare to stay in his old room and went to sleep.

Edward's POV

Two days later.

I still do not understand what Bella meant by home because I have been home, I still have not seen or heard from her, it was killing me, and I didn't know what to do. Her not being here was killing me. I loved her with everything I had and she was killing me. Dragging myself downstairs to check the mail.

Bills, Bills, and huge envelope with my name. I go back upstairs sitting the bills down and opening the envelope the letter on top was in Bella's hand writing I left that for last and looked at the stack of papers. No, No, No, she couldn't be doing this not now not after everything we have overcome. Throwing the papers on the table, I begin to read her letter.

Edward,

If you have gotten this, I know you still have not figured out where I am. When I said I was home; I meant it. I am back home in Forks staying at your parent's house in a guest room. I can't make myself stay in your room. There are just too many memories but you know I have at least been in your room and you are right I went in their one time to retrieve the papers that accompany this letter. Edward, I think you were right all those years ago and it just took me this long to finally figure it out for myself. I know they are no longer relevant but I will wait for you to send me the correct papers to sign to free yourself of me. Do not get me wrong it has nothing to do with love because I love you more than you can ever know but I just can't sit around and wait for the inevitable to happen. Edward you have to know this is so hard for me but I just can't do it anymore. All the wondering if you are going to come home; I have spent too many nights wondering that and I am done with it. I want you to continue on the path you are on because I am so proud of what you are doing and you will help many people. I love you do not ever forget that. Edward, I think you should have filed the annulment papers all those years ago but since we were just teenagers then we were just immature and stupid. I will wait for you to send me divorce papers. I am sad that we have to end this way but I think it is for the best. Please do the right thing for me.

Love,

Isabella Marie Swan (Cullen)

P.S.

I am so sorry we had to end this way.

Okay review. Sorry it took so long to update. I am covered up with life right now. I will try to do better. Reveiws make my day.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

Previously:

P.S.

I am so sorry we had to end this way.

Has she lost her damn mind? Just sorry it had to end this way. Bullshit, this is not happening. I cannot sit here and let everything fall apart. Therefore, I did the only thing I could.

* * *

**Bella's POV – One Week Later**

I have no idea what I was thinking when I decided to send that to him. You stupid bitch. I have been receiving calls from Edward non-stop as well as e-mails and texts, but I always deleted them. God I need a drink.

_"BELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!"_

Well, just when I thought things couldn't get worse.

I spotted her hands on her hips. Yay, yeah right.

"What do you want Rose?"

Standing in the foyer in all her glory stood one pissed off Rose. Boy, this is going to be fun.

_"What do I want? I want you to get your head out of your ass and go home where you belong."_

"I can't do that."

_"And why the hell not?"_ Rose asked.

"Because, I just can't go back."

_"Listen to me; you need to stop being stupid and go back to Edward."_

I laughed at this. Full out belly laugh.

_"What is so funny?"_

"Rose, go back to Edward. You have got to be fucking kidding me?"

_"No Bella, tell me why you are doing this."_

"Why am I doing this? You want to know something before I left I had not seen Edward in three days Rose. I had not seen the man I love more than my own life in two weeks now and it is eating me alive, but I cannot sit in our apartment knowing he is so close but is never home and will not take my calls. I just can't do it anymore. Rose I love him so much but what can I do. Staying there was killing me." I do not know when the tears starting but I was sobbing now.

_"Oh B. I had no idea." Rose said engulfing me in a hug. "B, you know we are here for you but you can't close off yourself from everyone or we can't help you."_

"Rose, I don't want help. I have made my bed now I will lie in it."

Rose was confused by this. _"What do you mean?"_

"I sent him the annulment papers from way back when and a letter telling him to send me divorce papers."

_"You did what? How could you do that B. No wonder he is so fucked up."_

"What do you mean? He is so fucked up?"

_"Bella, he is so broken since you left but it got so much worse about a week ago. But, we did not know why. It all makes since now. You two are so fucking stupid. B. Please just talk to him next time he calls. Just talk to him. You both need to talk."_

"I promise I will try and talk to him but no promises."

Rose wished me luck after we talked for two more hours before leaving to go meet with Alice.

I know I was stupid and now I have Rose telling me too. Could this get worse?

Of fucking course, it could. My phone rang.

Taking a deep breath, I picked up.

"Hello."

**"Be, Bel. Bella,"** he sounded frantic.

"Yeah, umm it's me, Edward."

**"Thank god, Listen Bella I don't know exactly what is wrong but please just come home and we can talk about it. I miss you."**

God, his voice could melt me with, but I could not let him get to me. I took a deep breath and said,

"Edward, I am sorry but I can't come back. I am here to stay. Just send me the papers so I can free you from all this mess. I got to go."

**"Bella wait"**

And I hung the phone up and shut it off not wanting to take any more calls. Making my way to the kitchen grabbing the bottle of Patron and went up stairs before I broke down, as I knew I would.

* * *

**Edward's POV:**

"FUCK ME!" I screamed out. God this woman was killing me. I don't know what to do. I went to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of Jameson knowing it would be the quickest thing to make me numb.

The next thing I knew there was a knock on the door. Flinging it open.

"What!" I grumbled out.

"Um, sorry for bothering you sir, but could you sign for this."

There stood the FedEx man, who looked terrified.

"Yeah, sorry" he handed me his board and I signed it and he gave me the package.

I shut the door and went to the living room sitting down and tearing the package open and emptied it on the table.

I don't fucking think so. That is it. I am tired of this shit.

I grab my duffle bag from the closet putting some clothes in it as well as the envelope and head to the hospital.

"Dr. Johnson can I speak to you privately for a moment."

He looked perplexed, "Of course Edward. Let's go into my office."

"Now what can I do for you?"

Running my hands through my hair, "Dr. Johnson I am afraid I have to withdraw from the program?"

"Edward why would you want to do that. You have a month left before your residence is complete."

"I am well aware of that but I have some personal issues arise and I will not be able to wait that long." I said.

"Is everything okay?" he asked truly worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just have to get home." Yeah everything is fine my ass. My wife left my ass and I cannot wait that long to go get her. I already have waited to fucking long. I wished my brain would shut the fuck up.

"Well, I truly hate to see you go but I understand. Would you like to transfer back home?"

I had not even thought about that. "Yes, that would be great. Thank you."

He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a piece of paper. "Where would you like to transfer too?"

"Forks Hospital in Washington State." I said just wanted to get the fuck out of here.

"Okay, just sign this and I will get it all sorted out for you. It will take a week or so but they will contact you when everything is squared away."

"Thank you, I hate to rush but I have a plane to catch so I need to get going." Hate to rush my ass.

"Well I won't keep you then Edward. I am sorry to hear you are having family problems but I really have enjoyed you being on my team." Dr. Johnson said so sincere.

"It has been a pleasure working with you also." I stood up and shook his hand.

I was at the door and at the airport before I knew it. I got a ticket went through security and proceeded to my gate. I was headed home and I had never been so terrified in my life.

The flight was uneventful. I got off the plane and got a cab home knowing I wouldn't be able to drive. Far too soon he had dropped me off at the end of the driveway too my parents house.

Blowing out a deep breath I finally pulled myself up the drive with my bag. Far too soon, I was at the door. Why is this so fucking weird for me? I can't just walk in but why not this was more my house than hers. You fucking coward and I was. I rang the bell and waited.

* * *

Reveiws are great. They warm my heart. When I get some more reviews I will continue with my story.


End file.
